1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount for elements of water or heating installations.
2. Description of the Background Art
From DE 199 12 617 A1 is known a wall mount for installation elements, in particular for heating circuit manifolds. Provided is a base of elongated shape with wall contact surfaces, wall mounting holes, and receptacles for installation elements that can be attached at a distance from one another. Each place for an installation element has associated with it wall mount parts that hold it. The wall mount parts are of formfitting design and have arms. In addition, each receptacle region has a bracket element associated with it. An adapter wedge that can be installed as needed is provided between the bracket element, base, and element support. The mounting support surfaces and the attachment surfaces of the base, bracket element, and adapter wedge are designed with interchangeable, matching contact and support surfaces. All elements are made of plastic. They are attached using screws.
Ordinary commercial mounts made of metal are also known. Here, too, the individual parts are customarily attached using screws.
Mounts made of metal are heavy. Screwed connections are time-consuming. It is thus customary to preassemble mounts and elements at the factory or in the installer's workshop, and to transport them to the installation site in the preassembled state. Transport of elements preassembled in this way can be laborious, in particular when relatively long and branched pipes and similar items are involved. This is not a satisfactory situation.